1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to book marks and their use in books to perform functions in addition to the separation of pages. More specifically this invention relates to bookmarks which permit functions other than the separation of pages. These additional functions include multiple separation of pages and positional marking of lines of text in pages.
2. Description of Related Art
The related art is typified in U.S. Pat. No. 1,222,023 to PERRY and U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,541 to BOOTH. None of the prior art devices show an elastic means for biasing the base of the bookmark into the bindings and at the same time holding the covers closed. Some show the use of elastic members used to hold the bookmark against the bindings such as in U.S. Pat. No. 1,858,605 to ALVENSLEBEN, however, the prior art devices are used to hold the bookmark in place when reading the book as well as when the book is stored and necessarily requires that the covers not be biased closed.